Bringers Of Doom
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: AU *Prequel to RWTD* *previously known as 'Love & Revenge'* They do not think about others. They have no use for love. Their only intention is to fight. They could be the Universe's downfall, for they are the Bringers Of Doom. *Full summary inside*
1. Bringers Of Doom

**MUST READ NOTICE!!**

**A/N: Alright. At first, it might not seem that way, but this _is a B/V fic. You just have to wait and see. I must warn Vegeta fans, because there'll be a little Vegeta bashing here and there. Nothing graphic, no worries. Also, this is an A/U to not only DBZ, but FOTU (__Fighters Of The Universe) as well. This story also tells what can happen if you make the wrong decision._**

**Full Summary: Before Vegeta had been born, his mother accidentally did the most foolish thing she ever did/would do. Then, later, when Vegeta is handed over to Frieza, he is trained to become the perfect mercenary by the five strongest Saiyans ever created, and not in a very friendly way. Will these fighters completely destroy his heart? Or will Vegeta lock his heart away so they can't get to him? However, years later, the five of them come back to haunt the nights for him, making him jumpy as Hell, and completely unfocused as old fears resurface. Can a certain blue-haired scientist figure out what's wrong with Vegeta before it starts to get out of hand?**

**_Chapter 1_**

Somewhere a whole way from our planet Earth, was a planet inhabited by creatures much like us Humans, but they called themselves 'Saiyans'. They looked extremely human, with exception for the monkey-like tail. Long ago, the planet had been called Plant-sei and was ruled by another race that lived on the planet. They were also humanoid, but they were smaller. The Saiyans began to form a threat to this race, also known as the Tsufurin, as the Saiyans tried to get into Tsufurin cities. So, they threatened to wipe out the Saiyans if they didn't stay on their own part of the planet. 

You could guess that the Saiyans weren't happy about this. They kept quiet for a few years, under the command of their pack-leader, Veldock Vegeta. The Vegetas had ruled the troop for almost a hundred years already, and it would stay that way. The Saiyans accepted them as their leader.

Veldock ordered them to keep quiet for now, because he had an idea. And so, the Saiyans waited, pretending to stay away. However, on one night, Veldock finally gave the Saiyans the signal, and they attacked. Many Saiyans were injured, but when the clouds removed themselves from the sky, revealing a piercing white orb in the sky, the tables turned. The Saiyans roared to the moon, and transformed into monsters unlike anything.

The Tsufurin became extinct, and the Saiyans began ruling the planet. They rebuilt it, and sent a few baby Saiyans to other planets to protect those, to, hopefully, gain the planet's trust. Most Saiyans mated with one of the natives of the planet, creating hybrids of different kinds. Weird part was, this _indeed improved the trust people had in the Saiyan Kingdom. The hybrids seemed to be a lot stronger than the normal Saiyans though, and some even learned how to create machines the planet had never seen before. _

Two of the most familiar hybrid families were Greadon and Milen. The Greadon familiar was known for their ultimate strength, and the Milen family was known for its knowledge. However, no matter how hard people may try, things will always go wrong one way or another.

With a heavy sigh, the curly black haired woman turned to face the window. She walked over and looked outside. No one would've thought that _she of all people would be chosen as the future Queen of Vegeta-sei, the new name of their home-planet. But then again, it _did_ make a little sense. After all, she _was_ a Greadon, so she had an amazing amount of strength. Her older brother had taught her just about everything, because their parents were dead._

Rosicheena Anaia Greadon was her name, but she was now to be called Rosicheena Vegeta. It kind of freaked her out. She sighed and fingered a loose strand of hair. She was twenty, and that was rather young compared to the Prince of Saiyans. She had black eyes, and coal black hair, like her father. Her hair was really long, and reached her knees easily. She was lucky that it didn't grow any further, or she would've tripped over it.

'Damnit! Why me? Why did_ I_ have to be the upcoming Queen?!' she asked herself, one hand on her belly. 'Yeah, and pretty soon, this here will turn into a beachball!' Yes, she was already pregnant, and the next Prince of Saiyans was already nestled into her womb. 'Ah whatever! I'll find a way to escape this place!' she thought with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Princess Rosicheena," a familiar voice rang out through the room, and Rosicheena turned around. She smiled broadly. "Elvor!! What are you doing here?!" she asked her brother standing there. Elvor was a total different picture than Rosicheena. His hair was a blood-ruby red, spiked upward with the use of something he called 'styling-gel', and his eyes were emerald green, and his ears had sharp points on them. Elvor was one of the few Saiyans whom used a sword, and Elvor was the best. Unlike other Saiyans, he wore spandex without sleeves, because he didn't want to wash the blood out of it every time. Also, when he returned from battle, his arms were covered in blood up to his shoulders. He looked like 24, but he was actually nearing 40. 

He smirked back at his sister, but then let it drop and said: "There's some guy named Perco who desires to talk to you. I don't know what he wants, he didn't tell me." Rosicheena nodded, and told Elvor to show him in, but she also asked him to stay in the room. The man walking into the room was about 20, 25, and was a hybrid. Easy to tell by the fact that he had blond hair and pitch black eyes. "So, you're Perco," Rosicheena said, more like a statement than a question. "Yes, your highness, that would be me," Perco said with a cool nod. "What exactly is it that you want from me?" Rosicheena asked.

"As you might know, hybrid Saiyans have special capabilities a full-blood Saiyan could never possess," Perco started. "Yes, I already knew that, but continue," Rosicheena said. "If there was a way to create Saiyans with powers _beyond that of a hybrid Saiyan, what do you think would happen?" "I wouldn't know. But I don't understand what you're trying to get to." Elvor watched and listened silently, already having an idea what Perco was plotting. "Well, I just so happen to know a way to do something like that." Rosicheena's eyes widened in shock. _

She looked at her brother, who looked thoughtful. He finally shrugged and mouthed the words: "It's worth a try." And so, Rosicheena accepted Perco's offer.

That was the biggest mistake she ever made in her life.

_KILL!!_

A pair of furious sparking sapphire blue eyes focused on the destined target. Plasma pellets were hurled in every direction, all aimed in the way of those menacing eyes. The pellets rebound on some kind of invisible wall as the person took slow, angered paces forward.

_MURDER!!_

A gloved hand was raised, and the pace didn't lessen. Fingers spread, palm facing a group of aliens shooting plasma. Pure black energy formed at the hand, and started growing gradually. A scream of horror as the aliens fled, but the energy was launched, and created an explosion that burned their flesh, and scarred them beyond recognition.

_DEATH!!_

Eyes turned to others firing. Another boll of energy formed, and was finally shot off, killing even more of the gunmen. A scream was heard and the head that held those piercing gems seemed to turn in slow motion, facing the alien planning to slash at the monster standing there with a sword.

_MASSACRE!!_

A hand rose, effectively stopping the blade. The alien gasped as another hand was placed on his chest. Black energy formed, and shot straight through him, making blood gargle from his throat, before he fell to the ground, dead.

_DESTROY!!_

The blade fell to the ground, and those eyes scanned the area slowly. A black screen placed over one of the eyes blinked, showing yellow numbers and texts that we humans would never be able to understand. A slow pace, head moving from side to side, numbers flashing wildly.

_TERMINATE!!_

Crunching below feet as they stepped on corpses of dead creatures of every kind. Calm, almost silent breathing, yet ragged from a mysterious anger and hate. Finally, the feet came to a halt, standing 20 feet before a castle of some kind. In truth, it was actually a prison. It was heavily guarded, but those eyes burned viciously, threatening to burn a hole in the structure.

_SLAUGHTER!!_

"This terrain is property of the state!!" a voice echoed through a megaphone. "We must request you to leave at once or we'll open fire!" 

Blinking, twice. 

Staring at the prison. 

Silence. 

No movement. 

"Please leave the terrain as fast as possible!!" 

Movement. 

A foot lifted, and was planted down on the ground. 

"This is your last warning!!" 

Another step. 

Another. 

Another. 

"OPEN FIRE!!!" Shots followed, but none hit. 

Movement too fast for anyone to notice.

First here, then there. 

Finally, the door. Two hands find the metal of the door.

_BURN!! BURN!! BURN!! BURN!!_

Black flames spread, destroying the entire door and lighting the bricks of the prison. Screams of pain and terror rang out. The flames swallowed them all up, as two feet continued through the molten doors and not even bothered by the flames licking at clothes, hair and skin. 

_FIND!! FIND!! FIND!!_

Stepping through debris, finally, the destination was reached. The flames came to melt the metal bars, and moved back to allow passage.

He looked up, seeing the figure in the doorway and starting to panic. Burning sapphires burned holes into his soul. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!!" he instantly began apologizing, falling to his knees by the pair of feet. "Please!! It was an accident!! T-t-they were expecting us!! I'm sorry!!" he cried.

A hand grasped the back of his neck, and he gasped in shock. He was lifted off his feet, and began to silently cry. The free hand moved up and pressed the side of the contraption over the left eye. "24th Unit!!" sounded over the other side. "Found," a cold and emotionless voice hissed. "Good. Then we're done," another voice said. A yawn was heard. "Moi waz gettin' tired of zis anyway," a fourth voice said. "So was I, let's go!" a fifth voice said. The connection was broken, and the two feet stalked away from the prison, the child still clutched in one hand.

A composed figure stood by one of the windows, staring out into outer space. "Hmmm…" he hummed, watching the planet suffer serious explosions, before five pods shot away from the planet. A violent smirk crossed his features, and he sat back in his throne, facing away from the window. 

After a few minutes, a green skinned male walked in, but he looked more like a female than anything with that braid of his and his feminine shaped face. His voice gave it all away though. "Master Frieza, the Ultimate 5 Saiyans have returned," the figure said with a bow. Frieza's smirk widened. "Show them in," he said calmly.

The five female Saiyans stalked inside before the green skinned man could even take one step, the Saiyan in front holding a small unconscious child in her hand. Her sapphire blue eyes sparked furiously, and her golden hair hung down her back like a waterfall. One of the other girls was a blonde with aquamarine colored eyes, a different one had curly auburn colored hair and eyes, a third had orange hair and green eyes, and the last had spiked red hair and light blue eyes.

The leader of the girls tossed the young child onto the floor roughly, knocking him back to his senses. The boy had flaming black hair, and the same color eyes. He shook his head, but didn't look up, knowing full too well where he was and who were present.

"So, where did you find him?" Frieza asked. "Prison," the leader of the five said, voice hoarse, emotionless, and chilling to the bone. Frieza looked down at the young boy, who was huddled into a small boll, probably to lessen the pain of what he knew was about to come. The lizard sighed sadly, eyes closed.

"You know what to do, Milaya," he said, and the golden haired female smirked a bloodthirsty smirk.

The boy cringed. 'It was an accident…' he thought furiously, eyes clenched shut when he heard Milaya move from her spot. 'An accident… that's all it was!'

"Vegeta… Vegeta… Vegeta!! VEGETA!!!" a voice screamed, and the boy shot up in shock. His body was wrapped up in bandages, all of them drenched red, and bruises covered his entire body. His head was banging loudly, and his blood pumped furiously through his ears. He turned to the source of the voice.

A sigh escaped the man's mouth. "Don't scare me like that again, Vegeta," the man said. "You had me seriously worried." Vegeta hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Uncle Elvor," he mumbled. "I'm not mad at you or anything," Elvor said. "You just had me worried about you! You know I care about you. Unlike some people on this accursed place." The last part was a furious growl. 

"Why must they always hurt me?" Vegeta asked softly, his lower lip trembling. Elvor sighed and pulled the boy against himself. "Vegeta, listen to me okay? Life's a bitch, and no one can ever change that. And, like it or not, she'll always bite. Thing is, if she bites, we must bite back with equal force." 

Vegeta didn't respond. Life sure as hell bites, but how was he supposed to bite back?


	2. Death And Destruction

**_Chapter 2_**

Vegeta stomped around through the halls of Frieza's ship, glaring at everyone who got in his path. Years had passed, and the young prince had gradually learned how to bite back, hard! Tears would no longer pour from his eyes if he was beaten up by Milaya, instead, he would curse and insult her in every way he could. It usually resulted into a harder beating. 

Milaya was someone to be careful off, because she could beat you into a bloody pulp before you knew what happened, but Vegeta wouldn't have it and kept pressing every one of her buttons, igniting a furious rage in the warrioress. She was the strongest fighter of Frieza's whole army, and some even swore she was stronger than Frieza himself. None of that had ever been proven, but Vegeta was no longer afraid. Milaya would rot in Hell when she'd die by his hand. She would suffer for what she did to him all those years. 

He opened the door to his and his Uncle's chamber, and banged right into Elvor. "Vegeta!" Elvor exclaimed in surprise. "Uncle Elvor, why are you wearing your armor?" Vegeta asked, shocked. "Sorry, kiddo, I have to go. Frieza gave me a mission a few minutes ago. I'm to go with Milaya to purge a planet." Elvor tried to walk away, but Vegeta stopped him. "Uncle, please be careful. I don't trust her," Vegeta said.

Elvor gave a sigh. "I know, Vegeta. Neither do I, but I don't have a choice." He pulled loose, and left for the pod area, knowing one thing. 

'I'm dead.'

"You wanted to see me?" a cold voice asked, hidden anger and hate in her voice. Frieza turned from the window to face the golden haired girl. "Yes. I want to know if you know what to do with Elvor once the mission is complete." The girl nodded once.

"That all?" she asked. "Yes, now go." Milaya whirled around, her blood red cape whooshing about behind her as she stalked off.

Elvor fried the last of the inhabitants, and landed calmly on the ground, only 7 feet away from Milaya, who was covered in blood from the aliens she had annihilated. She wasn't facing him at all, but he knew she was plotting something. They were inside a large factory, where some of the inhabitants had gone into hiding from them.

"I know it's your job to kill me," he hissed, and Milaya growled in annoyance. "It was to be expected if you and I are the only ones to purge a planet. And although I can never win from you, I will not go down without a fight!!" Milaya's head whirled around, showing her angered face. Her whirling her head around caused the ponytail of knee-length golden hair to jerk along with it.

Elvor's eyes widened as the golden haired warrioress charged at him, screaming at the top of her lungs. In the blink of an eye, Elvor had zanzokened to the side, avoiding the girl's path easily. Milaya halted where she stood, then whirled around and tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick. Elvor hurriedly moved away from the attack again, and Milaya's foot crashed through the near wall like it was made out of tinfoil. Elvor growled and glared at the girl walking toward him calmly through the dust cloud she had kicked up.

He let out a furious cry and charged the golden haired girl with his full fury, but she soon followed suit. They met in the center of their 'arena', and the demoness was the first to launch her attack, a series of punches that Elvor somehow managed to avoid by extreme body contortions. But then Elvor backed up quickly and swung his right leg out to attack. Milaya tried to block it with her arm, but Elvor's powers proved too much, and the young girl crashed through the wall on Elvor's left with a cry of surprise, destroying a whole lot of large metallic barrels standing there.

The dust hung heavy in the air again, for the titanic battle was taking its toll of their arena. The old building wouldn't take much more of this. He started to walk toward the girl, but Milaya wouldn't give up and she leapt from her crash site. With the same fury, the golden haired girl began to go after Elvor with another flurry of punches. Elvor dodged them all, then reached out and grabbed her arm. With massive power, Elvor swung the girl into the air, smashed her hard against the floor, and flung her headfirst at the ceiling. Milaya crashed through the brittle construction with a yelp, and hung motionless for a few moments.

Elvor smiled, thinking that the fight was over. But his smile was wiped from his face and the demoness stole it. Milaya raised her arms and pulled herself down from her position, a wide, bloodthirsty smile on her face as she yanked a portion of metal beside her from the ceiling. Elvor couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. The beast was _ENJOYING_ this?! 

She dropped down from the ceiling and threw her debris at Elvor. Elvor batted it aside with relative ease, but he knew why she'd thrown it at him. Hurriedly, he swung his left fist up, only to crash against the demoness' right. They glared at each other with uncontrolled fury, until a powerful discharge from their chi separated them. 

Elvor tried to slow down, but the girl wouldn't let up, starting again with another flurry of punches, but this time they were so close that Elvor could barely dodge them all. Milaya smirked viciously at him, and Elvor cringed. With a leap of avoidance, Elvor jumped up to the rafter above. She glared up at him and then backflipped to the one in front of Elvor's girder easily. 

'Damn,' Elvor thought furiously. He pulled forth his sword, still covered in dried up blood from the last battle. Milaya reached beside her and grabbed a metal rod, bringing it forth into a dueling stance with a cold smirk and two hollow eyes. The duo leapt into the air and met halfway, each striking with their weapon. Milaya expertly blocked the sword with her rod, while at the same time preventing the sword from cutting her weapon into harmless scrap. 

They fell down, striking, parrying and dodging the other's blows like duelists who had known each other their entire lives. Once they landed, they jumped backwards. Then with another war cry, they resumed their battle, charging at one another. Elvor got the first blow in, his sword slicing down with vicious power and splitting the girl's rod in two. 

Milaya still smiled eerily, and charged at Elvor, screaming. Elvor reared up for another downwards hack, and then the two met.

Vegeta sighed softly. It's been hours since his Uncle had left with Milaya, and he knew one thing for sure. Only one of the two would be returning safely. The other would be dead. But the question was; who would die, and who would live?

Vegeta however, knew the logical answer, but he didn't cry. He'd shed enough tears. Too much to be honest. He wouldn't cry any longer. "Prince Vegeta?" a voice said, and Vegeta turned around to face the Saiyan standing there. The Saiyan had a large spiked mass of hair that easily reached his knees, and he looked a little down. "Marshal Milaya just informed us that…" he seemed to hesitate, "…your Uncle has been killed during the last mission."

The prince didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't blink. He finally turned back to the window. "You're dismissed, Raditz," he said coldly, his voice empty. Raditz blinked in confusion, surprised at not seeing any tears, but left nonetheless. Vegeta kept staring through the window, his reflection going unnoticed. His eyes were hollow at first, but then, something was built around it to hide it from everyone.

"Life's a bitch…" he hissed coldly. "A bitch that bites…" He clenched his fists angrily.

"And from now on, I BITE BACK!!"

People screamed, and the Bringers Of Doom laughed their cold maniacal laughs, only this time, they were joined by another. Vegeta laughed coldly and fried another one of the aliens, watching how he exploded in a flurry of blood and bones. 

Shots of plasma were shot their way, but a shield of some kind was protecting them from any harm. The five girls chuckled coldly as their eyes flashed to blood red briefly, before all six Saiyans began to fire colored beams of chi-energy at every alien they could see, making them all combust. Furious cries for help sounded across the planet, but it did nothing to drone out that hideous laughter. 

Milaya smirked coldly and finally raised both arms to the skies, as energy centered on her, and combusted out, hurting all but her own group. Explosions erupted all over the planet, destroying the entire surface within seconds flat, and the last the inhabitants heard was that heartless laughter, echoing everywhere they looked or went. 

They stood amongst the wreckage of the planet, smirking wickedly. "Zat waz fun! Moi t'inks we zhould do zat again!" the blonde of the team said with her normal voice, aquamarine eyes sparking with cold amusement. The auburn haired one chuckled and said: "God, I hope Frieza can give us another planet like this." The orange haired girl laughed with her hand before her mouth, saying: "This was too much fun to do in just one day!" 

Milaya had one hand on her hip, and her eyes closed while a satisfied smirk graced her face. Vegeta was facing away from her, seemingly unaffected by what he saw before him. In truth, he was repulsed by it. He was also repulsed by the fact that he was now forced to constantly fight with Milaya and her little gang. Suddenly…

"You're starting to learn," a hoarse voice said, and everyone turned to Milaya in shock. Milaya hardly said more than one word, so this was something completely new.

She opened her eyes and smirked coldly at Vegeta. "Keep up that attitude, and you'd be a perfect mercenary." The red haired girl smirked too and said: "True. Though not as perfect as you are." The blonde violently shook her head and said: "Au grand jamais!! Maréchal Milaya est beaucoup de rugueuse! Vegeta est tant enfantin!!"

She should be glad Vegeta couldn't understand her or she'd have been dead. 

However, Milaya did understand her, and she smirked a bloodthirsty smirk, although it wasn't really aimed at anyone. "Let's go," she finally said, and they headed back toward their pods. Vegeta was still having his murderous thoughts, but this time about someone else. But you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at his face.

'One of these days, Milaya, one of these days I'll kill you like you killed my Uncle.'

Milaya calmly stalked into the room, and once the door closed and locked behind her…

"How'd it go?" a disinterested voice asked. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO I HAVE TA BE STUCK WITH THA GOOD FER NOTHIN' BRAT!?!?!" Milaya screamed at the top of her lungs, but it didn't affect the scientist at all. "Patience girl. Patience," he said, not looking up from the microscope. "I'VE BEEN PATIENT FER LONG 'NOUGH!!!" Milaya continued to scream waving her hands about above her head, stomping through the room toward the scientist. "WHEN'S THA THIN' GONNA BE FINISHED ALREADY?!?!?" she demanded.

With a sigh, the blonde haired and black eyed scientist looked at her. "Milaya, you must be patient. Frieza mustn't suspect that we're using his equipment for Gero's and my own experiments. Speaking of which, did you find some 'volunteers' for Gero?" Perco asked. Milaya rubbed her temples for awhile with her eyes closed, trying to calm herself, and then rubbed her eyes with her index finger and thumb.

"I told Pacara and Zaloya ta ge' them here," she mumbled, and just then, the door swung open. The auburn haired girl and blonde girl of her team walked inside, each carrying a bag large enough to fit a human in it over their shoulder. "Put them over there, girls," Milaya mumbled, pointing to a nearby machine. The other girls then left calmly.

"These are their ID-cards," Milaya muttered, tossing Perco two cards. "Nina and Rae Shiva… hmmm… they're twins but look nothing alike," Perco murmured, studying the pictures calmly. "Don't care," Milaya said. "I need a break!"

Perco shook his head and pressed a button. A strange pod opened and Milaya turned to it. "Go on ahead, I'm not stopping you," Perco said, turning back to the microscope. Milaya snorted, pulled off her armor, and sat down in the pod, which closed the second her eyes did.


End file.
